vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya and Lucien
This is the relationship between the former Upgraded Original Vampire, Lucien Castle and the Witch, Freya Mikaelson. They both shared a close relationship with Klaus Mikaelson, until Lucien betrayed the Mikaelson family. Lucien was sired by Niklaus Mikaelson, Freya's younger brother. They meet when he and Klaus need her help in locating Alexis, Lucien's witch. They were allies when they had the mutual interest in keeping the Original siblings safe, however Lucien changed his mind after he was unlinked from Klaus. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In A Walk on the Wild Side, Klaus calls Freya to ask if she could come and do a locator spell to find Alexis, Lucien's witch. While they are talking, Lucien takes the phone from his sire's hands and asks for her help while flirting with the latter's elder sister. Freya, although immediately disliking Lucien, agrees to help them. When they crash the gala, Lucien and Klaus distract the attendants while Freya goes to find Alexis. Even though the latter refuses to come along, the elder Mikaelson doesn't take no for an answer. After knocking her out, Freya brings Alexis to the compound. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Lucien flirts with Freya as she uses him as a power source to get Elijah and Klaus out of the Chambre de Chasse, much to their sister's annoyance. In Behind the Black Horizon, it is revealed that Lucien kidnapped Freya in order to use her blood and force Vincent to perform a spell which would transform him into a creature far more powerful than an Original. Lucien had no problem letting her die, but Elijah and Finn wouldn't allow it. The two brothers fought for their sister's life against Klaus' first sireling. The latter eventually gave up fighting all of them and postponed the fight for another time. Freya and Lucien are currently enemies after this. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Freya teams up with her family and helps subdue Lucien. Freya then takes away Lucien's beastly status using her newfound Ancestral magic that she extracted from Davina Claire. Freya watches with satisfaction as Klaus rips out Luciens's heart, killing him for good. Trivia *They first met in A Walk on the Wild Side. *Lucien has a tendency to flirt with Freya, which tends to annoy her. *Freya admits that Lucien is good looking. *Lucien had the cure to the poison that the Strix had given to Freya to kill her in Savior. *Freya used Lucien as an anchor to contact Elijah and Klaus in their Representational-world. **Lucien also made flirty jokes while she did so, much to her annoyance, even during the most painful part of her spell. *They have a close connection to Klaus, Lucien being his first sire and Freya his older half-sister. *They have both been hunted by a very powerful being for a long period of time. **Freya was hunted by her aunt Dahlia, who wanted to kill her for running away. **Lucien was hunted by Mikael, the Original siblings' father, who wanted to kill him because he believed that he was Niklaus due to Elijah's compulsion. *In Alone with Everybody, Lucien has her kidnapped. *In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Freya takes her revenge on him. *In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Freya, channeling the power of The Ancestors, disables his enhanced vampirism so that Klaus may kill him. Quotes :Lucien: "You're absolutely right, love. We need your help. A dear, dear friend of mine has gone missing, and we must find her. Our lives depend on it." :Freya: "And, I take it I was the only one willing to answer your call?" :Lucien: "Well, you're certainly the ''loveliest."'' :Freya: "Niklaus, please tell your creepy friend that just because he's good-looking doesn't mean I won't turn him inside out and hang what remains from a pole." :Lucien: "Please, do come in." :Freya: "Ugh, this place smells like dried blood and bad cologne." :Lucien: "That's just my natural musk. I find the ladies love it." :-- A Walk on the Wild Side ---- :Freya: "I'd channel Finn, but he's all for letting our brothers perish. So I'll channel Lucien. The older the vampire, the better the battery." :Lucien: "Wait, so you want me here holding hands with the leftover sister while you take the two toddlers and tackle the Strix? You must be jok... ." :Lucien: "Did you have to tie me up?" :Freya: "This will hurt. I need you not to move." :Lucien: "You're a dark one, Freya Mikaelson. Vervain ropes, Penetrating Spells. Throw in a Pinot and a cheap motel, and you've got the beginnings of a romance." :Freya: "Well, you'd have to survive this first. You see, there's an anchor locking my brothers inside. Something representational. That's why they can't get out. But I'm going to bust into this little mental prison and shatter it from the inside. And it's going to take most of my power and probably all of yours." :Lucien: "Oh, love, my stamina's never been an issue. Go on, have at it. I'll be bound to the edge of my seat until your return." :-- A Streetcar Named Desire ---- :Lucien: "Ah! Freya. Would you mind telling your security team that I'm a dear and beloved friend of the family?" :Freya: "Well, that might be overstating it. For now, let's go with "necessary acquaintance."" :Lucien: "Hmm, flattery will get you everywhere!" :Freya: "What do you want, Lucien?" :Lucien: "The question isn't what I want -- it's whom. See, I've known the Mikaelsons for one thousand years. But you, Freya, are a new variable, and I can't help but find myself intrigued. Don't tell me you haven't felt the spark between us..." :Freya: "This... isn't a good time." :Lucien: "Hello, love. A Mikaelson witch, a white oak bullet... Throw in a dash of wolf venom and a case of champagne, and I'd say we have a recipe for some real fun!" :-- Alone with Everybody ---- :Freya: After all that flirtation this is your idea of a first date? Lucien: Think of it as a date with destiny, love! Though, I admit, three is a crowd. Vincent is a necessary evil, I'm afraid. He had to keep you in check should you misbehave. :Lucien: Do I look like a sort who'd settle with some shoddy Original model? I intend to be an upgrade. :Freya: You're insane to think I would ever help you craft any spell. :Lucien: Oh, no! You misunderstand. Vincent will handle the spell. From you I need something a bit more intimate. :-- Behind the Black Horizon ---- :Freya: That looks like it hurts. That's what I was going for. :Lucien: What did you do to me? :Freya: The sigil will bind you, weaken you. The boiling blood I added myself. Maybe I can't kill you, but I can make you wish you were dead. :Lucien: Well, I admit Freya, this is a truly valiant effort. Inspired, I assume, by your grief over Finn's demise? :Lucien: Pop goes the weasel. A rather potent aneurysm spell. You never fail to impress. :Freya: I have all kinds of tricks. We even brought an audience to enjoy the show. :-- The Devil Comes Here and Sighs ---- Gallery TO304 FreyaLucien.jpg TO304 FreyaLucien1.jpg TO318_2587_FreyaElijah-Lucien.jpg TO318_2693_FreyaElijah-Lucien.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship